The Heart Keeper
by roslina
Summary: Ally's heart keeper died 6 years ago, but she didn't feel it inside like she was supposed to... now she is freaking out, she just discovered that she can get a full scholarship to this amazing school but that means to move to hollywood, and she can't move, because she is not the usual teenage girl, Ally is special, and if you want to know why well you gonna have to read :)
1. Shocking news

**The heart keeper - ****chapter 1 -Shocking news**

**hay.. so this is my new story. i really hope that you are gonna like it. it's my first ****multi chapter...**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot, the compaction and "Hollywood's town school"! **

* * *

**Ally POV**

I'm freaking out! Too much is going on my life! Well you are probably wondering what makes me freaking out. But to explain this I need to tell what happened before, to get it all out of my system. So that is what happened;

***Flashback (Unknown time before)***

Amit, my best friend, and I were in my dressing room, at the backstage of the "Israeli Free Dancing Championship". I was really nerves; I didn't know what was going to happen. I just finished dancing my final dance, and so are the other finalists; Ron Levi and Verde Perez (**AN - those names are names that are common in Israel, so they are In Hebrew, if you don't get what is written don't try too much I'd probably won't use those names any more**). In that moment the judges were in the conference room (where they discussed each other's opinions and decided who they think should win). I really wanted to win, not only for myself but for him, for Austin, the boy I was meant to be with and had died six years ago.

I know that it's weird that a 12 years old girl says she already knows who she meant to be with, even if the last time she saw him was 6 years ago before he went to fight in the war. But there is this thing, I'm not a regular girl, I'm not a mortal, I'm a wizard; a witch to be more precise. And for witches and warlocks (the male term for witches) there is no choice about who you are going to be with. They need to find the one. And I don't mean the one that they choose but the one that holds their heart, their "heart keeper". Even though you usually can't tell that the person didn't choose him not from love. Usually the wizard fall in love with his/her "heart keeper", and the "heart keeper" falls for the wizard.

Usually the heart keeper are mortals in order to prevent from the children too much power, and not wizards. But sometimes it does happen, it's rare but it can still happen. That had happened to me, I saw Austin for the first time when I was five hours old and he was four hours old. Our fathers saw our reaction and knew what happened, somehow, also Austin's parents and mine are all wizards, which means that we are very powerful and our children were supposed to be even more powerful than us if Austin wouldn't have died.

When we were six years old the wizard world's (the place where all the magical beings are living in) council asked for all the warlocks that already had their six - mortal - birthday to join the wizards' army and fight the war that was going on at the time (I know it sounds weird that a six years old needs to join a war but a warlock gets his power when he is only three mortal years old, nine technically in wizard's years, you see the wizards' age isn't as normal as mortals' age, every mortal year is 3 years in wizards' years. So six it's eighteen in wizard's years and this is a normal a normal age to join a war).

Anyway, Austin that already had his 6th birthday at the time had joined them. Two weeks later I got a call from the council that noted me that he got injured during the battle and died though it. I was really depressed and couldn't stop crying for a really long time - something like few months. Well, he was still holding my heart. But the thing that was really weird usually when your heart keeper dies you can feel it in your heart, I didn't.

But the real reason why I'm freaking out wasn't Austin. It all started in my dressing room...

So we were in my dressing room and I was walking around from all the nerves and barely heard when Amit said "Stop walking around, you are making me dizzy, sit down!" I set down but I just couldn't relax and my leg started to jump. "You need to relax", Amit said and gave me a glass of water. "I don't know what's going on with you but you have never gotten so nervous before or after a dance" she continued.

"Look..." I said "...I have to win this thing for Austin!" Just saying his name made my eyes fill with tears, but I kept it in.

"Who? Oh you mean that kid that was born the same day as you, your previous best friend that left to the Australia six years ago and had never come back?"

I have never told Amit he truth about me, I've never told her that I'm a witch or that me and Austin were meant for each other. I couldn't tell her, the number one rule for the wizards is not to tell mortals about the wizards' world and everything about it unless the mortal is your heart keeper. I also never told her about Austin's death, the only thing she knows about him is that when we were kids he and his family left to the Australia and never returned. Suddenly I decided to tell her a part of the truth, maybe I can't tell her that I am a witch or that he died in a war but I can tell her that he died from some other reason - a plane crush for example.

"Actually the reason why he never returned was that the plane he was flying in,had crushed and there were no survivors." My tears came back ant one fell on my cheek before I wiped it off.

"Oh sorry I had no meaning of making you sad in any way Alls, he was a great friend of yours..." her face showed real honesty "...But what does it have to do with the fact that you are so nervous?"

"The reason is that before he left he had made me promise him that in the compaction of 2009 -the first year I can get in it- I'll win, for the both of us."I said with sadness filling my voice.

"Oh really, I didn't know, honestly I really didn't mean to make you sad." She replayed.

"It's okay; I guess I need to stop thinking about him. I mean, the last time I saw him was six years ago and I have grown up since then. "I said with a fake smile on my face, but I lied. I can't get over him I mean he was still holding my heart when he died.

But this conversation is also not the full reason why I'm freaking out. The reason came after it; it came knocking on my door, literally.

It was 20 minutes before the announcement of the winner. I was getting ready to the announcement ceremony when I heard some knocking on my door. Amit went to open the door while I was fixing my makeup.

There was a woman at the door, somewhere around the age of 40, I guess. Amit called me saying the woman has been asking for me. I went and asked her (in Hebrew, of course, since we were in Israel). "Hi, can help you?" The woman looked at me strangely and said in English: "English please" She had a light smile on her face.

I asked again the same question but this time in English. This time she answered: "Oh, I'm Ronda Manson; I'm from a special school near Hollywood, named 'Hollywood's town school'. And I was sent here in order to find some talented dancers for our school's teams. And I thought you might be interesting in joining our school's teams and of course joining as a student, it will be a full scholarship. I promise you that your parents won't need to pay even a single cent." She finished her speech with a big, happy smile on her face. "So what do you think?" She added.

I was so excited but I had one concern; I cannot make my family leave everything and go to the U.S. only for me to learn in this special school: "I'm sorry, believe me I want to, really want to, but I can't. I can't make my family leave everything they know, leave their life for me to learn in this school of yours" I said sadly.

"What? If that is the only thing you concern about, so I can fix it in no time. Look, a lot of our students' families live in other countries and not in Hollywood or even in the states at all. But it doesn't really matter; our school is a boarding school. The students live in houses in the town."

This time it was Amit that answered "What do you mean live in houses in Hollywood? I mean, if Ally would came to this school of yours she will have to find a house to live in? And then she'll need to raise money to pay rant."

Mrs. Monson started to laugh. But then she said "Oh, sorry girls. I thought you are kidding. Look, first of all, the school is not in Hollywood, it's near. Secondly, think about the school name for a sec - 'Hollywood's town school' - the school is a town. It used to be a real city but, for some reason all the people who lived there had left 100 years ago and then 40 years ago our school's first principal bought the city ground and built the school on the city's ground. He also rebuilt the city's houses and buildings. Now every 10 students from the ages 3 to 12 live together with a house mother or father in the same house. In every house, for those ages, all the students are in the same age, class and gender.

"Then when a student is about to finish the 6th grad, he needs to choose a club - the club which you choose mean what you goanna learn for the next 6 years and where you going live from the next 6 years until you graduate high school. There are 18 students in every club. In some clubs there is place for 36 students, so the kids in those clubs live in 2 near houses.

"In the houses for 7th grad and up students live by themselves with no house mother or father. You, I guess, will live in the best house - for my opinion - the star house. This is the house for the star teammates. There is a place for only 14 kids, who studies theater' art, which includes: acting which is taught by Mrs. Moon, singing which is taught by me and dancing which the students are teaching each other.

Oh, I talked too mach and the announcement ceremony is about to start so just read everything in this brochure and think with your family and let me know." She gave me the brochure and smiled." If you have any questions just call me, my number is there, and I need the answer by next Wednesday.

"Okay, thank you." I said. She looked at me happily and left the room. I gave the brochure a look and said to Amit "Well, it sounds like a nice school."

"Just nice? I think that this school is awesome! You don't really thinking saying no, do you? Ally! I asked you something! Are you going to say no?"

"Well..." I started to talk but then I saw her face... She looked at me like I've felt on the head! "What? It is seems really cool place but I...I still need to talk with my parents and siblings. Even with a scholarship I still need to live very far from my family and home. I can't make a decision like that by myself!"

"Finalists, on stage in 5 minutes!" I heard the voice of that old woman who is announcing that we need to hurry to get on stage for the announcement ceremony which was about to start.

"Well, I guess that now we have to finish my makeup, for I have to be on stage in 4 minutes... so we can't continue this conversation" I said with a little relief in my voice. Then I muttered "thank god" I signed in relive.

"Oh, don't worry, we shall continue it later! Now came, I have to fix your entire make up. It looks terrible!" I knew that she won't forget but I still hoped she would.

The rest of the evening I can't really remember; Just that I won and I went with my family and Amit to a restaurant to celebrate.

In the restaurant Amit told my family about Mrs. Monson and everything that happened before the ceremony. My parents agreed with me, of course.

What I do remember is the conversation we had when we got home.

* * *

**okay so what do you think? should i keep going?**

**so review okay, I don't care if it's not nice, write so i can learn...**

**see ya next time**

**Rosalina**


	2. so can i go?

**Chapter 2 – so can I go?**

**hi, whats up. thank you for no reviews except one: **

**auslly shipper - thank you**

**anyway here is the new chapter. remember its still in the flash back.**

**disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally and anything else that you recognize with!**

* * *

**Ally POV**

When we got home my parents asked my siblings, Kira (20), Dan and Ben (twins-15),Dallas (12 - my twin), Roy (10) and my baby sister Layla (5), to go to their rooms and from me the asked to stay, because they want to talk to I knew that they are going to talk with me about the school. But they all shook their heads, like saying no. then Kira said "no way, you are going to talk to her about that school and we want to be here and support her." (**A/N I know I said she didn't want to go to the school but I'm changing it so she wanted to go).**

I looked at her and mouthed "thanks", she smiled and looked at our parents.

"Fine, let's go to the dining room and sit at the table." My mom said with a sigh. She knows that when all 7 of us, siblings, want something, we always get it, always…

We all sat at the big dining room, me and my siblings on one side and our parents on the other.

"Look we wanted to talk to you about this school, I mean you are only 12 years, and sweetie I don't think that you can just go across the world by yourself." my mom said.

Then my dad said "Look, I think that this is a great opportunity for you, to go to another country, and study dance and performing..."

"Really, thanks daddy, I knew I can count on you!" I said cutting my dad in the middle, with a giant smile on my face.

"Oh, sweet heart, you didn't let me finish, I was going to say that it's a big opportunity for you, but not for now, maybe in 2, 3 years when you'll be older. I'm sorry." my dad said and my smile dropped. I can't believe that they don't think I'm able to go to this school.

"Oh... And what about you Kira, what do you think?" I said looking at my big sister with a voice full of hope. Usually my parents always agree with her. She is really smart, and their first child.

"Well... I think that Ally is old enough to decide. And look, on the Way here I used my phone to enter the school website; 'Hollywood's town school - to live, to learn and to be who you want'. According to this website kids from the age of 3 till they graduated university from all over the world go to this school, and there are plenty of adults that take care of the students. If you are asking me you need to take this opportunity fast before it will fade away, little sis." She said "believe me if I could I would go to this school myself but I can't. Because you know, I've already graduated." I laugh, the reason why she can't go is not just her age it's also the baby she is caring, you see when Kira was 14 she found him, her 'heart keeper', his name is Amir, he is mortal but knows everything. Any way last year they got married, she was 19 and he was 22. Now they are expecting the first child!

"We both agree with Kira." Both Ben and Den said at the same time. They usually do it. The funny thing, Ben and Den are identical twins, and believe me when I say that they look exactly the same, the only why I can tell them apart is with magic. You see, when they were born our parents were afraid they wouldn't be able to tell them apart so they put same kind of a spell on them that light them in an aura, each one in anther color; Ben in blue and Den in green, but only wizards and other magical beings can see it. They also have the same personality. But the funny thing is the fact that Ofir's - Den's 'heart keeper' identical twin sister Bella - is Ben's 'heart keeper'.

I hear a 'bang' and look at the source of the voice and see at my little brother Roy who wrote with his magic 'let her go, don't keep her from having the time of her life' after I read I give him an air kiss. You see, when Roy was born we discovered that he is mute, and apparently the only thing you can't use magic for is to cure medical problems that are worse than a paper cut, so he stayed like that, but he doesn't care.

"I think you need to let her go too, it's will be for the best" I hear Dallas say, and I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe he is on my side, we hadn't talk to each other for over 6 years, since he found a way how to not go to the war and I accused him for Austin's death. We only talked when had to.

"If I may" I snapped out my shook when I heard my baby sister Layla' who is sitting on my lap, started to talk "I really don't want you to leave, because it means that I'll be stuck with four boys and no girls, but you can go if you want to." She says with a sad smile on her face and everyone laughed. I kiss the top of her head and whispered "thank you" in her ear. Everyone was still laughing, because even though Layla didn't even have her 6 birthday, some time she talked like 60 years old.

"So mom, dad you see, even my siblings think I should go, so please" I say.

"Well, if all your siblings think you're ready, who we are to stop you?" my mom said.

"Penny, I don't know, it's my baby girl…" my dad started but my mom cut him in the middle.

"No, Lester, she will be fine, we should give her at list that, who knows how much time she has until… you know" my mom said, all my siblings looked confused, only my parents and I knew what my mom was talking about. **(A/N you'll know what she is talking about in the next chapter or the one after.)**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled with an enormous smile on my face, yes, I was so happy! But then I saw Kira's face, I couldn't read it, but it was weird "Kira is everything okay, is that the baby?" I asked her, and I was kind of worried. I mean she is 8 months in the pregnancy, and her husband, Amir, is in France visiting some relatives, and because of the pregnancy she couldn't go with him.

"Oh no everything is okay with the baby, but I was thinking about your magic, what about your training?" she said and I sign in relief. That's not a problem I've already finished my training, because of my special situation (**A/N the same situation like last time.) **But before I could say anything my mom butted in.

"Yea honey, what about your training?"

"Mom, you know I've already finished my training, no? I mean I was sure that Mr. Wilson talked with you. Did you forget you ordered me the fast truck so I'll be ready in time, for… you know…?" I said, telling them things they already know.

"Oh, right, well honey, you know what you can go but you need to go to the council and ask for permission to move to a place that you probably won't have a portal to the 'Wizard World' and the magical universe." My dad said. Great, if the council is all I have to deal with so I can go than I will go for sure. Usually the council won't let a wizard be in a place without a portal. But fortunately, I knew a spell that can create a portal to any place in both worlds; the mortal one and the magical one. No one knows about that spell, I created the spell as part of my final assignment in my magic training, but then when I showed it to my teacher we discovered that I'm the only one that can use this spell, it was because the spell was something that my teacher called it 'individual spell', which means that only the creator of the spell can use it, and others can't. And for about 4 months since I've already finish training my teacher and I have been working on the spell to make it viable for everyone to use. But my teacher and I are the only ones who know about the spell, but I guess I'll just tell the council about it and I'll get the permission in no time.

"Don't worry about that little thing. I'll deal with the council." I said with a smile.

"Well, okay if you get the permission from the council, then we give you our permission to go." My mom said.

"Well goodnight guys, and thanks again for letting me sleep here while Amir is out of the country." Kira said while yawning.

"Sweetheart, this is your home. Even though you already moved out, this is will always be your home." My mom said smiling at Kira, then looked at us (me and my other siblings) and added "but your sister is right, go to bad, all of you now."

We all laughed but went upstairs to bad. After I got ready to bad I lied on my bad and looked at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happened the past hours. Like that, while I was thinking I felt asleep.

* * *

**well that was the second chapter of 'the heart keeper', i hope you liked it and please review. if i won't have at list 5 reviews i won't update. ****  
**

**Rosalina ;)**


	3. the council

**Chapter 3 – the council**

**hay guys, i'm really sorry i didn't update for a really long time but it's just that i'm in the 10th grade and since October and until 2 days ago i had the "tests rush" which is basically 3 tests a week, and i didn't have time to write between learning to tests, doing homework, community work(i have to do it for school), chores, and much more. **

**so here is the next chapter... **

**enjoy**

**disclaimer: if you didn't get i don't own Austin and Ally and anything else from the show, only the royal family, the council and the plot!  
**

* * *

**3 days later – still Ally POV**

Today is the day I went to meet the council to get the permission. To say that I was nerves would be an understatement, I mean the council is this group of 12 really old guys, and when I say old I mean really old, like they are older than the universe itself. They created the magical universe 3000 years ago, when they were 20 years. And I was talking about mortal years, think about it like this, today they are 3020 mortal years old, and in wizard years – 3020*3= 9060 years. Yes they are almost 10000 years old. I mean most wizards die after 300 wizard years.

Anyway, I've been in front the council before; when I had to show my final assignment. Even though I didn't show the my transporting spell, my teacher thought that we should work on it, so maybe I can make it available for everyone to use, so I just use a spell I created few months before. It was one which when you use it you can switch bodies with someone else, but for some reason you have to change back before midnight, because then you get stuck! Believe me I've learned it the hard way, let just say that for 3 days, until I found a spell to reveres it, my brothers Dan and Ben were, stuck in each other's bodies. And Bella and Ofir didn't really like it...

But, any way back then I was with my teacher. He did most of the talking, and I just needed to show the spell, and I did it on the queen, and I tell you this she didn't like that I was in her body and she was in mine, even though they gave me A+.

So as I waited for my name to be called so I can go inside I thought about the council's members. The members are the 12 elders who, as I said created the magic universe, but they also help the queen run the council. And beside them there is the queen, who runs the council. Well, technically the king was supposed to be the one who runs the council but King Marcuse died 7 months ago, the day I've finish my training.

The weird thing is that I was trained to be a healer, and I was signed to be the king personal healer – for I was one of the most powerful wizards who trained to be healers and at all for my age, I mean think about it, both my parents and my four great parents and all my 8 great-great parents were and are (3 of my great-great parents are dead, the rest alive) wizards, so me and my sibling are really powerful.

Anyway, I remember the day he died like it was yesterday.

Mini flashback

When I got to his room in the palace he was really weak, I kneeled down next to him and he held my hand in his, and in a really weak and quiet voice said "My child…" no he is not my father but I have been with him so much in the months before his death that I was like a daughter to him."…I don't have much time; maybe a day, but I ask you one thing. When the time will come, and it would come soon, my daughters won't take the crown after their mother's death, and I want you to be the queen, I know that you will do great job"

"Oh your highness, you are not goanna die. I'm going to help you." I said shaking, then I started do the spell, but I couldn't finish, because suddenly I felt a hand grabbing my forearm, it was the king's hand and he said to me in a weak voice, even weaker than before;

"No, before you try to heal me, I want you to have something." I nodded, singling to him to continue. He motioned me to come closer to him and as I got closer to him, he put his right hand over my heart area, and put his left hand over my eyes. Then he mumbled some words, and suddenly I found myself floating, and I was shining. Few seconds later I was back on the ground and the king look even worse.

"Your highness, what just happen?" I asked him. I felt so much power within me and I didn't know what was going on.

"I gave you my powers, I'm gonna die anyway, and I as long as I stay the more pain I'm in. So I'm asking you to use your powers, and help me to go home in peace. Let me sleep." He said, and I was shocked, but I knew that I have to do what my king asked me to.

"Okay if that's what you want." I said, tears started to form in my eyes, because as I said I loved him like a father. "Are you ready?"

"I am" he said, then used his thumb to wipe away my tears that escaped my eyes and said "Oh, my child don't cry over me."

"As you wish my king" I said while putting my hands on his eyes, closing them, murmured few words. Few seconds later I felt how his body starting to get cold and open my eyes, which I didn't even notice I closed. I saw his life slipping away, but he, he had a smiled on his face, and I knew that now he is somewhere safe, and happy. I knew that taking his life was the right decision.

However, the queen didn't think of that, that way. She was really mad; she said I was not the one to make this kind of decision and that I just want the crown to move to my family. But I told her that the king ordered me to do it. And that now he is not suffering but he is in peace. At the end she came to a decision to not kill me for taking her husband's life. Even though I really think she hates me.

End mini flash back

You must be wondering what that thing with me taking the crown. Well remember the special situation I was talking about back when my family asked about my training, well that is it. My family is next in line to take the crown and rule the Diamond kingdom, which is by the way the head kingdom in the magical universe; there are 7 kingdoms in this universe. Well, any way my situation is that I'm the one from my family who is goanna rule when time comes. Technically we were supposed to have completion when time comes, but when my parents discover that Austin is my heart keeper, they said that I'm the one who is gonna be the one take the crown. I mean he is also a wizard and a really powerful one too. And his family is the next in line for the Moon kingdom's crown. And the Moon kingdom and the Diamond kingdom are in war for almost 1000 years, and the royal marriage would be just what we needed to end the 1000 years' war. But then he died, so now I'm still the next in line to become queen but I'm engaged to someone else. The Sun kingdom's crown price – 'Jackson Renaldo Meriden' or as I call him - 'Jackson – prince of the most disgusting, jarkface morons who ever existed! As you probably can see I hate him, I mean the guy purposed to me the day I found out about Austin's death. I mean at least let me have some time to mourn moron. And since he is a prince I had to accept the proposal. So now when I turn 18 I'll marry him.

"Allison Merry Gennady Kiser Dawson, they will see you know." The voice of Bloom, the fairy who works as the council's secretary, cut ne from my day dream. Oh yea 'Allison Merry Gennady Kiser Dawson' is my full, royal name, but I really hate this name, so I just go by 'Ally Dawson'.

"O.k. thanks" I said and got inside the round room and on the routing platform, where all the council's members can see you. The members were the 12 elders and the queen who run the council along with the help of the elders.

"O.k. let's start. Allison Merry Gennady Kiser Dawson, what is your request from the council?" The queen asked ne.

"Well, your majesty. I'm a dancer, and a week ago I completed at' the Israeli free dancing championship' and won. But that's not the reason I'm here. I've got an opportunity to get a scholarship to a boarding school in the U.S. but going to this school means I won't have a portal to the magical universe. So I came to asked you to give me a permeation to go to a place without a portal." I said. And surprisingly with a voice that didn't show that I was nervous.

"Well, Miss Dawson, that's not possible. As I'm sure you know very well, sometimes we need the wizards to come here, and especially someone as special as you, and without a portal how will you come?" One of the male elders said in a harsh voice.

"Well, sir, I know that most wizards must have a portal to come here, but I don't..." I started but he cut me in the middle.

"And why is that? What makes you so special that you don't need a portal?"

"I was getting to this. You see..." I stated in a calm voice but was cut off again, this time by a female elder.

"And according to you file, you are only 12 mortal years old. What about your training? "She said in squeaky voice.

"If you all stop cutting me you will see that I'll answer all your questions." I said a little harsh, but then continued with my calm and formal voice."As I was saying because of the fact that I will have the take the crown if something happened to the queen and the princesses, I had to take a special training and all ready finished my training 7 months ago, so that's not a problem. And to your question about the portal, you see as part of my final basement I had to create a spell, and I created a transporting spell but later realized that I created an indivisible spell, that's why I never showed it, but use another spell. And any way this spell can take to every place in the mortal world and the magical world. It's an individually to me. No one but me can use it." I said and then added. "So now that you know that I don't have a problem with a way to get here and I already finish my training. So can you give me the permission?"

"Okay, first show us this spell. Make a portal to the human world, but take one of us with you, then create another one and come back here" Another female elder said.

"No problem, I'm not that sure that I can transport others but me, but I can try…" I said then held my arms up to start the spell, but then realized that none of them came, so I put my arms down and said "Is someone coming with me?"

"Mother, I wanna go with her!" I heard and then saw Princess Rosemarie Maria Kimberly Magnus Montoya Fioré the iii, King Marcuse's and QueenRosemarie Maria Kimberly Magnus Montoya Fioré the ii's daughter, well one of them. She has a twin sister Amelia Kyla Monika Magnus Montoya Fioré.

Anyway then the queen who I guess like me was surprised from her daughter said "Rosemarie, what are you doing here, I told you, you can't come to the council's meeting!"

"Sorry mother but I just had to talk to you about something but it can wait, can I please go with Alison, please? I haven't been in the human world since I was 4 and it's been 8 years since then! And I'm talking in human years!" she begged her mom, putting on the best puppy dog eyes she can.

The queen rubbed her temples and signed. I could tell that she didn't want to deal with her daughter right now. "Fine you can, but you don't leave her side, you just go see that she really took you to the mortal world and you come back. Get it?" she looked at her, and she nodded. Then she looked at me and said "Don't let her out of your side, and go straight back! Got it?" I nodded and bowed.

"Okay, Princess Rosemarie, come next to me." I told and she came with a huge grin on her face. "Good, now I'll the spell..." I held my arms up and said "I want to go to my room, open a door and take me there!" Then a door appeared in front of us, I opened it, took Rosemarie's hand and together we entered my room, in the mortal world.

"Wow! That was so cool! Are we in the mortal world?"  
"Yup"I said popping the 'p'. "Now let's go back so your mother won't decide to kill me again, and this time I don't think she will back out..." I said with a sign.  
"But I want to explore this world!" She said whining. But then she realized what I said "wait did you say that my mom will kill you? Again?" I nodded "why again?"

"Back when your father died, I was the one to take his life... but before you get mad at me just know that I didn't want to do it but your father asked me to do it he suffered too much. But anyway your mom didn't see it like me and she wanted to kill me but at the end she decided not to kill me but said that if I ever disobey her again she'll kill me. So..." I told her and I could see she is debating with herself but at the end I guess she probably decided that she doesn't want me to die because of her because she said.  
"Fine I don't want your blood Linn my hands... let's go" wow thanks what a nice person. (Note sarcasm).

"Come on let's go..." I told her and open a portal like before but this time I said "I want to go to the council room, open a door and take me there! " a door appeared in front of us and we walked through it and entered the council room.

"Oh back already, well how it was?" The queen asked.

"It was amazing!" The princess exclaimed. I looked at the queen hopefully.

"So can I get the..." I stated but was cut off by a scream.

"Mom!" Then I saw Princess Rosemarie's twin sister Amelia, she was running in the room.

"Amelia! What did I tell you and your sister about interfering me in the middle of meetings?!" The queen yelled at her daughter. "At least your sister was kind enough to enter quietly and just asked politely to help but you screamed! You know what come with me." She got up and motioned her daughter to fallow her as she turned to me "I'm sorry, I'll be right back with you." She said and then entered to a room in the back with Amelia fallowing close behind. In the minute they were out of hearing sight Rosemarie whispered to me,  
"She is so dead. She is probably wanted to complain about her fiancé. She does it all the time, and every time my mother gets even angrier with her." I was shocked, I was sure that her fiancé is huge heart keeper and everyone whose heart keeper it's with them needed to cherish it. Not to greet mad at them.

"But isn't her fiancé is also her heart keeper?" I whispered back.  
"He is but she doesn't know how to cherish him. No one knows to cherish them, well at least until you lose them. I guess you can understand where I'm coming from? Ha." She said with a small smile. Oh yea Rosemarie's heart keeper is also dead like Austin. She lost him the same day I lost Austin. At the same war. We used to be best friends, all door of us but the day we got the call about them being dead. We just never hang out again.

"Yea I get it. You know I miss hanging with you Rossi."I said using the nick name we gave her years ago.

"I missed you too, Als."She said using the nick name they gave me all those years ago. We both looked at each other with sad smiles and suddenly she hugged me and I hugged me and of course I hugged her back. We held each other tight.

"Well let's continue." We heard the queen and pulled away for each other smiling at each other and then I turned to the queen and said.  
"So may I get the permission?

Looked at the other members and said "yes, you may."  
"Thank you your majesty." I said and bowed. Then I turn to  
Rossi. "We have to catch up." And she nodded, and I held my arms up and said "I want to go to my room, open a door and take me there!" Then the door appeared in front of me and I went through it and into my room.  
"Ally, did you just come through a door that appeared in the middle of your room?" I heard and turned around to see...

* * *

**ohhh cliff. **

**sorry about the cliff but i really wanted to do it...**

**so who do you think saw ally? write me in the review and i'll give you a shot out in the next chapter**

**any way lat chapter i asked for 5 reviews,**

**i got 2 unless you consider "E" as a review which i don't. sorry.**

**so let's try it again. **

**5 reviews for a new chapter**

**until next time, Rossalina**


	4. My brother and my best friend?

**Chapter 4 - My brother and my best friend?!**

**ok so i left you hanging last time...**

**so here is the new chapter of the heart keeper**

* * *

Perversely on the heart keeper

"Ally, did you just come through a door that appeared in the middle of your room?" I heard and turned around to see...

Now on the heart keeper

Turned around to see Amit, my best friend. The one who has no idea about me being a wizard! The one who is human and I just exposed magic to a human! I just broke the member one rule for wizards!

"Yo, Ally. Earth to Ally! "Amit's voice woke me from my day dream. I saw her waving her hand in front my eyes.

"Ha, yea I fine, I'm here." I said quickly while trying to figure out how to explain the fact that I just walked from a door that appeared in the middle of many room. "Hmmmm, you see, hmm, who will I explain you this..."I stated but then something saved me from telling my best friend that I've been keeping a secret from her for the past 5 years (we met 5 years ago after Rosie and I stopped been friends) and that thing is my twin brother- Dallas who burst in my room. He probably wanted to know how the meeting went. Oh yea I told my family about the transporting spell, so they knew that I'll just transport myself to my room.

"So A how did it go with..." he stated but then on the minute he saw Amit he stopped, and I could see he was like hypnotized by her. I looked at her and I could see she was hypnotized by him too.

"Guys, is everything okay? You look like you are hypnotized by each other. .." I stated but then realized what happened and exclaimed "No, you can't, Dallas I forbid you to call for my best friend!" I mean why is my best friend has to be my brother's heart keeper.

"All you know I can't control this! And know I get why I never found many heart keeper, I mean because of our fight you never agreed that I'll be home when your friends come over or meet them. . But now can't forbid us to see each other." He said, his voice getting higher with every word. Oh yea, Dallas and I went to different schools; he went to a regular school and I went to a performing school, where I also met Amit.

"I know I'm sorry out just that you're my brother and Amit it's my best friend, and she is like a sister to me…And it's weird." I said, my voice getting quieter with every word, and the last part was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't control it..." he said calmly.

"Yo guys I'm still here, what are you talking about?" Amit suddenly said. I forgot she was even there. I looked at her and said.

"Amit, this is my twin brother Dallas, and apparently you are keeping his heart in side you..." I said but stopped before giving any explanations. I really didn't want to the one to explain to her that I've been lying to her all those years. Dallas probably could sense that 'cause he started to explain her everything to her and she listen carefully. From the existing of magic to us being wizards. He told her about heart keepers, what they mean to the wizard. Then he told her that she is his.

"…And for me you are my heart keeper, which means you are my soul mate. That's why you felt like you are hypnotized by me and like you have connection. Well that's at least what I felt but I'm the wizard you might felt some…" Dallas was still explaining everything to Amit when suddenly he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

When Dallas and Amit (if you didn't get it she was the one to kiss him) pulled apart for air he said "why did you just do that? Not today I'm complaining..." he said confused and with a silly grin on his face.

She blushed and said "I'm sorry I just had to do it, you talk too much."

"Oh will you look at that we just met and I already made you blush." Dallas said laughing and put his arms around my best friend's waist. And they look so cute! Wait did I just say that my best friend and my brother are cute?!

Suddenly I heard Amit laugh. "Hay, you are right, I didn't notice this until now! Can someone say' best friend brother? "Oh I guess I thought out load.

"Yea you did..." Dallas said and I blushed. Then Amit's phone started ringing. And guess what her ringtone is?

'Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah.  
My best friend's brother  
is the one for me.  
BFB. BFB.  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.' 

Yep 'best friend's brother' by Victoria justice **(A/N I don't own this song nor like it, sorry Victoria justice's fans, but it's really works here right) **and we started to laugh and Amit answered her phone. She motioned us that she is going to talk in the hallway and went to the hallway.

"So, you think we are cute ha?" Dallas said laughing and poked me in the side.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "No, you two are not cute. You two are weird!" I said but we both knew that I was joking, the truth I'm happy for my brother. Besides, he is the only one in my family who hadn't found his heart keeper, well until now. Even our little sister Layla who is only 5 already found hers a year ago, on her first day of kindergarten.

"I know you don't mean it." He said, smiling.

"You are right. I'm actually really happy for you. Because you finally found the one you've been looking for all your life and now, that I'm leaving I know someone will be here to take care of her and keep her safe. I know you won't let anyone hart her, and most importantly you won't hurt her by breaking her heart or hurt her physically like her ex boyfriend did." I said truthfully. In the end, in the part about Amit's ex, you could've heard the anger in my voice I really hated this guy.

"You know I'll never hurt her physicality nor emotionally. But who is this guy who broke my Amit's heart and hurt her physically. Tell me and I'll break him!" he said and I knew he was complicity honest. I was about to answer him that I know and to tell him that he doesn't need to worry about Erik (Amit' abusive ex) because I've already took care of that. When we heard Amit.

"You'll do this for me?" her voice just above a whisper and we could hear that she cried.

"of course I will. I told you, you are my other half, my soul mate. And according to my siblings, you can even tell when your heart keeper is in danger, getting hurt or just upset, which means that now whenever you are I will be able to tell. And I promise that I'll never hurt you." He said and Amit smiled "now why the sad face?" he add, putting his arm on her waist in a side hug, ready to comfort.

"It's nothing it's just that I got a call from my mom, apparently Erik got out of juvie…" Oh yea when I found out about Erik hitting her I made Amit go to the police and he was sent for 4 years to juvie (until age 18) and then 3 more in real prison. But that was only 6 months ago he's not supposed to be realist for another 6.5 years.

"But he has 6.5 more years! How did he get out?" I cut her and practically yelled at her. "And the fact that your abusive ex is out of juvie it's not 'nothing'!" she looked like she was about to say something but Dallas cut her.

"What? Where does he live? I am going there right now to kill him!" Dallas yelled.

"Guys!" Amit yelled, and that's not something you see every day. When we both looked at her she continued in her calm and quiet normal voice. "He got out of juvie to go to his father's funeral but few hours ago he was found dead, after he killed himself." She said and sighed. "Now I feel happy that he is not gonna hurt any more but right after I feel awful that I feel happy that he is dead!" she added and then started to cry again. Dallas hugged her and whispered comforting things in her eye. And it worked; she calmed down and pecked his cheek.

"Well, so I guess you don't want know about my meeting…" I said, even though Amit had no idea about the meeting, Dallas did.

"Oh yea, how did it go?" Dallas said, now only side hugging her.

"It went ok. I showed them the transporting spell, which is by the way, how I came through a door that just appeared in the middle of my room…" I said looking at Amit and she nodded smiling. "They gave me the permission." I said, "Oh yea, now Rosie and I are officially friends again." I said smiling.

"I happy for you on both the permission part and the part of you and Rosie, we might didn't talk much for the past 6 years, since… you know… but I could see that you is her."Dallas said smiling.

"Thanks!" I thanked him.

"Who is Rosie?" Amit suddenly asked and I realized that she doesn't know about her.

"Oh she is one of the Diamond's kingdom princesses, she used to be my best friend growing up but 6 years ago at the age of 6 a tragedy happened and we stopped hung out." I said, without too many explanations, I didn't want to talk about Austin and Eliot (Rosie's heart keeper). It's still a open wound, but Amit is not someone to give up easily.

"What tragedy?" she asked. Told you, never give up.

"…" I couldn't talk, because as I said sill open wound so Dallas once again saved me be explaining himself.

"You see when Ally and I were born another woman gave birth the same time. She gave birth to a baby boy, his name was Austin. This woman, Mimi, and her husband, Mike, were wizards like us. They were each other's heart keepers and their son was a wizard, obviously. When he and Ally met they were only few hours old but even in this age you can know if the person next to you is your heart keeper. And that is exactly what happened to the two babies. Our parents saw their reaction to one another and knew what happened. They were the best friends since then, but few days after our 6th birth day all the warlocks – male wizards – who already had their 6th birth day to join the war…" Amit listened carefully like she did before, but at this part her eyes widened. And Dallas saw it and quickly explained the all age for wizards. "… and that's why a 6 years old can join a war, technically back then we were all ready 18 years old. But any way Austin and I both joined to the war. But 2 days after I came back, because I was injured. 3 days after I came back Ally got a call says that Austin is MIA, a week later they found his blood, though no body was found, and they declared him dead. That's the tragedy… And I guess that she and Rosie stopped being friends because Eliot (Rosie heart keeper) died as well. And just like Austin his body was never found. The reason Ally stopped talking to me is because she believed that it's my fault, that if I had stayed he would have been here with us. Which is probably correct. We were a trio, three that always together, and when I left they had to survive as two and not three." He finished then looked at me "I'm really sorry All, I wish I could make it up to you." He added and I hugged him, he was surprised but hugged back.

"Dallas did Ally come back?" we suddenly heard my mom call from down stairs.

"Yea mom I'm here and I'm leaving tomorrow, I got the permission!" I called back.

"Great, I'm happy for you sweetheart." She called back.

"You know what guys want to make mom scared?" I asked and they nodded. Then i did the transporting spell to the kitchen and opened for then the door.

"Wow, wait if I go through this door I'll enter the kitchen?" Amit asked and I nodded.

We went through the door and me and Dallas hugged my mom from the back making her jump. On the way shy dropped the jar of pickles and I couldn't let it fall so used magic to make it float and took one. And Dallas like me love pickles took one too. Then we told my mom everything that happened in my room, including finding out that Amit is Dallas' heart keeper and telling her everything and then I told her about the meeting and everything that happened there. She was happy for them and then told me that she is proud of me.

Then Amit talked with her mom and asked if she could spend the night – because I was leaving the next day and she wanted us to have one last sleep over. And Dallas, Amit and I went to my room and hanged until 12:30 (we are 12, we can't stay out later then this) and in about two in the morning all three of us were lying in my bed. They were sleeping but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I just felt like something really good is going to happen the next day and I'm not talking about leaving and going to this school. I thought until sleep took over.

* * *

** ok so it's a little of a filer but i really wanted that best friend and brother. and i wanted you to know what happened in the war. **

**let's try 10 reviews for next time**

**till next time...**

**Roslina**


	5. leaving for school and auditioning

**Chapter 5 – leaving for school and auditioning**

**okay here is the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry about the long wait, 9 days, but this is a really long chapter (3900 words) and it's really good (for my opinion) but you should tell me what you think in the reviews, I want to read your feedbacks, cause you know I'm kinda new so I want to know how to improve.  
**

**any way **

**Anne (guest) and Guest - thank you it's really nice of you!disclaimer - unfortunately my parents bought me a computer for my birthday not Austin and Ally so i still don't own it:/**

* * *

**Ally POV**

So I woke up after a sleepless night. At 3 am sleep finally took over me but I woke up at 3:30 from the same nightmare I had for the past 6 years, since the day I found out about Austin. But this time it was different.

The Nightmare

I was standing on a cliff. I couldn't move, couldn't make any sound, I could only watch forward. I saw hundreds of warlocks fighting hundreds of sorcerers (the wizards' sworn enemies). And I knew where I was at the war zone, and I saw the soldiers. Then I saw Austin and Eliot. They were fighting the sorcerers but then I saw other sorcerer throwing a red ball and it but them. There was smoke all over and after it faded there was blood on the floor but no Austin and no Elliot. I tried to scream but no sound was heard.

Usually this is where I'd wake up but this time I saw one more image before waking up.

I saw Austin and Elliot get dragged by the same sorcerer who threw the ball at them. But the sorcerer looked familiar to me which is weird, since I've never met a sorcerer. Although, from what I could see they were alive and awake. But for some reason they didn't resist him, like they knew him or something. And the even weirder part, they looked fine, not even a scratch

End nightmare

In this point I woke up so I couldn't see where the sorcerer took them. After this I couldn't tell asleep again ago I just kept thinking about the dream. I got up and looked at Dallas and Amit they were Cuddling

. He had his arm around her and she had her head on his chest. They looked so adorable. I decided that I'll use the time until everyone wake up to pack and not interfere them.

I'd usually use magic to pack but I had at least 3 hours until any one would wake up, so I just use the time to pack my all things – and I mean I had to take everything that I have, I moving there so… any way when I finish it was 5:45 am, so I decided to go to the kitchen and make breakfast.

So I went down stairs to the kitchen and started making it. I made some fresh orange juice, coffee and even some lemonade. I also made waffles and builds eggs. I put plates, glasses, cutlery, and even napkins. When I finished it was already 7:25 and I knew everyone would wake up soon, my parents and Kira for work, my siblings (but Kira) for magic school (its summer so they don't have regular school but they do have magic school, and it starts at 9 and I already finished so I don't have to go…) and Amit would have to go home to get ready for school which starts the next Sunday which is in 2 days**. (A/N. Remember she lives in Israel and here we have school on Sundays… well and with the story).** Then I heard little footsteps coming from up stairs and I looked at stairs and see little Layla in her pink full body pajama. I know it's summer but she loves this pajama so much she wears it all the time, since I made it for her ( oh yea did I mention that I design clothes and no I don't use magic for it, I love doing it the real way).

"Good morning pipsqueak." I told her as I hugged her. If there is someone I'll miss the most is her. I love her so much.

"Good morning Lely!" yes she calls me Lely, don't ask me why, I don't know. But I like it.

"So pipsqueak do you want me to help you get ready for school?" I asked and pulled from the hug.

"No it's okay, check this out…" she stepped away 2 steps and mumbled few words while doing some movements and suddenly there was a flash and when that's was over I saw her in different clothes. She was wearing a sweet orange summer dress, with orange ballet flats. Her hair was in a yellow hair band that was matching to the yellow ballet she had on her hips.

"Wow, I see you've mastered the changing spell! I'm proud of you. But tell me how you are wearing a dress that I didn't give you yet. I was meaning to give it to you today. But still…" I said after realizing that the dress is the dress I've been working on and finished it 2 days before and I was meaning to give it to her that day.

"Oh I just asked to wear my newest dress and to use matching accessories." She laughed.

"Oh well, I wanted to give it to you before leaving today anyway."

"I'm really gonna miss you!" She suddenly said, and my heart broke from the look she had on her face. It was full of sadness but also understanding, understanding why I need to go and that this is what I want.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm gonna miss you too, and I promise that every time I'll have the chance I'll use the transformation spell to come home and be with you! I promise!" I said and hugged her again.

"Awww" we heard 7 voices. And yes it was my family, and Amit, who is now part of the family.

We laughed and pulled apart. "Thanks! Well, is anyone hungry?" I asked with a smile.

"Yea, why did you make breakfast?" My mom asked.

"Yea, come here!" I exclaimed and motioned them to the kitchen.

"Wow!" The minute they enter the kitchen everyone, but me, exclaimed, I laughed. After they thanked me for making breakfast we all sat at the table. We all ate, talked and laughed. Well they did, I was quite, and I just couldn't shake the dream I had. It was really weird.

"Ally, Ally, Allyson!" My sister's voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Yes Kira?" I asked her. She had a worried look on get face.

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" She asked and I nodded. We headed outside and in the minute we were out of our family hearing space she asked me, "What's on your mind? You're off."

I can't lie to my sister so I told her about the dream, and why I was confused. She was quite all the time and when I finished she was thinking for few seconds then she said "Well I've heard about heart keepers who are both wizards, like you and Austin, that when they were not together they could see visions of what happened to the other one after they spilt." She said.

"So you think that I saw what happened to him before his death.

"Yes." She said and then she added. "Come on let's get inside you must be hungry." I nodded and we headed back inside.

When we finished eating we said our goodbyes and I summoned a portal to the airport (I couldn't go straight to the school because I needed to sign some forms and anyway I got a free, first class ticket so...).

We all cried, even though I can visit all the time. I went through the door and to the airport.

* * *

15 hours later, after getting off the plan. (Nothing happened)

I got out of the airport in Hollywood. I found a cab and the driver knew exactly where school was so I didn't really needed to explain or something. She said something about her sister went to this school or something. Anyway, 45 minutes later we arrived to these really big gates, which looked like an entrance to a city and stopped.

"We are here." The driver said.

"What? This is the school?" I asked her.

"Yea, this is the entrance to 'Hollywood's Town School'." She said and stepped out of the car to help me with my 4 suitcases. (Don't judge, I'm a girl and I moved here I couldn't keep my things at home.) Anyway she gave my suitcase and helped me carry them inside a big building which looks like the town hall. It was a 10 minutes walk, and I didn't understand why see didn't this in the car. "In this town cars are not allowed." She said, probably she saw the look of confuse that I had on my face.

When we enter the building I saw there were there few closed doors there, which I assumed were offices. There was a girl there, she looked something around the age of 16, she had long, strawberry blonde hair, and she was wearing a simple blue tank top and long, skinny jeans. When she saw us she walked to us and introduced herself.

"Hey my name is Cassidy I work here as the secretary but I'm also a student here in the 10th grad. I guess you are Allyson, am I right?" She said in a sweet voice and a smile.

But I didn't know how the girl, aka Cassidy, knew my name.

"Yes, well Allyson Dawson is my full name but I go by Ally. But how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh I knew because they are only 4 students over the age of 10 that starts going to this school today and 3 of them are boys, so I took a guess..." We laughed. "Well anyway the two suppose to come get you are..." suddenly short Latina girl and a tall redhead boy change through the door."Here!" She said gesturing to the two. "Trish, Dez over here. This is Allyson!" She called them.

"Oh hey, I'm Patricia De La Rosa but call me Trish and this is Dezmond Anderson but call him Dez. It's nice to meet you Allyson!" The Latina girl, Trish, said.

"Yea it's nice to meet you too. But I prefer the name Ally. So where are you suppose to take me?" I asked them.

"Home. Well it would be your home only if you pass the audition... But it's our home." Trish said.

We stepped out, Dez helping me with my things and they led me to a golf cart. Apparently here they want to help the environment so cars are not allowed here. So the only transformation they have is: bikes, skates, skateboards and golf carts. But you can't drive a golf cart before getting a license, which you can get at the age of 12. Dez was the one driving since he is the only one who has one.

On the way they told me that they are both 12 like me, dancers and singers. They are both in the alit dancing team in the school, the same one I'll audition for, but since they are only first year they are background dancers. Though there is one first year's who got to be one of the lead and most of the students think it's because his father is the school's principle who I was going to meet the next day since he is out of town with his son for today. But anyway Trish and Dez don't think that way, they think that he is really talented and he is their best friend.

When we got to the house they said that we don't have time for them to show me around the house for I had to go get ready for my audition. In the audition I need to perform 6 numbers; A song (that I sing by myself). A dance to another song (that I prepared in advance). Another song (which I need to sing and dance the same time that once again I've prepared in advance). A dance (that I would have to copy the movements from another girl). Dance a duet with a guy (I would have to improve to match his dancing) and the last task/performance is singing a duet with one of the members of the team; might be a guy and might be a girl. All those tasks / performances must be performed in front of the all team which concludes of 14 students (7 girls and 7 boys) – 2 who are the lead girl and lead boy (the lead dancers and singers), 4 who are the vice dancers/dancers (2 girls and 2 boys, they are the ones who dance behind the 2 leads but in front of the background dancers. Apparently that Cassidy is one of the girls and their friend - the principle's son – is one of the boys), and rest students (8) are the background dancers and singers (Dez and Trish are those. They are dance couple and a real couple.). They have one vote each, except the leads who has 2 votes each.

Any way they showed me the studio – it's inside the house, on the 5th floor. They told me that basically the house is 5 story house plus a basement:

On the first there is the living room, the study room and the kitchen.

On the second there are 3 bedrooms, in each staying 2 boys.

On the third there are 3 more bedrooms, however, in those staying 2 girls in each.

On the fourth there are 2 bedrooms which belong to the two leaders, one room for the girl and one for the boy. There is also the house office which only the house leaders (in this case the lead dancers) are allowed to enter and use.

And the fifth story is the best one. There is a small recording studio, and a huge dance floor. There is also a room with every instrument you can think of.

There is also the basement where there is another dance floor, though it's smaller and it's for personal training. There is also a game room with everything you can imagine in a game room. Beside those there are two spare bedrooms for times like now when to someone there is no room (like me), and for times when students from other houses can't for some reason can't be in their own house.

Any way they showed me the way to the fifth floor so I can get ready for the audition. I changed in to red tank top and red tights, my favorite dance wear.

I starched and ran through my routine for the dance without singing, I was going to do the song titanium by Sia (don't own the song) It's one of my favorite songs and I've never completed with this one.

Then I sang the song I was meaning to do, one of my own songs, impossible (A/N don't own the song.)

30 minutes later Cassidy, Trish, Dez and 8 others who I didn't know, 4 girls and 4 boys. I didn't understand what they were doing there. Then Cassidy spoke.

"Oh Ally come here meet everyone." She said and I walked to them as I reached them she started to introduce them to me pointing at each one she says his/her name. "Those are Spencer but call him Spence, the brothers from France Lewis and George. Here we have the Japanese twins - Takeshi and his sister Yakima but call her yucky. From Italy we have Isabella but she prefers Bella and her best friend Rockall though everyone calls her Rocky. And last but not least Brook. And you already know Trish, Dez and I." She ended.

"Okay, but I thought that there are 14 students in thus house and you are only 11?" I asked.

"Well... there are two boys but they are not here today and there is one girl her name Sabrina but she discovered that she has something in her back which caused her to be have to give up dancing. Usually we would've had auditions to replace her already, but we found out only 3 days ago so you are the first to audition to fill her place. And the other two boys, well one of them is the principle's son and the other is the principal's step son – he adopted him after his dad died. They are extremely handsome, and I say it even though they are 4 years younger than me, nut when you do meet them just know that they are not allowed to date. But anyway they are not here cause they had something in their family, but they are coming home tomorrow and for now Dez and George will have their votes." Bella said.

"Well okay, do you want to start the audition?" I asked. They nodded and sat on chairs in front of me. I started with Titanium, (A/N search Sophia Lucia / Titanium on YouTube and the first one is Ally's dance). Then I sang my song impossible.

Then it was time for my dance while singing and here I decided on the song Daddy's little girl, one of my favorite songs, by **(A/N don't own the song though I really like it. Oh this time I invented the routine myself, however, I'm not a dancer so bear with me and my lack of how everything is called... :/ so the words in bold is the rutin).**

He drops his suitcase by the door, **(I stepped on the floor and twirled on my left foot 3 turns.)  
**She knows her daddy won't be back anymore, **(I ran my right hand through my hair as a sign of desperation and put my arm front like trying to reach someone)  
**She drags her feet across the floor, **(I started to drag my feet across the floor)  
**Trying to hold back time,  
To keep him holding on, **( I did a back cart-wheel)**  
And she says,  
Daddy, daddy, don't leave, (**I twirled on one leg for 15 turns, each turn I had my other leg in a different way)  
**I'll do anything to keep you,  
Right here with me,  
Can't you see how much I need you.  
Daddy, daddy, don't leave, **(I finished my turns and reached out my hand.)**  
Mummy's saying things she don't mean,  
she don't know what she's talking about.  
Somebody hear me out. **(I put my arms up like asking the sky to listen.)  
**Father, **(I reached with my left arm left)  
**Listen, **(did the same thing but with my right hand and to the right)  
**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go,  
Father,  
Save him,  
I would do anything in return,  
I'll clean my room, try hard in school, I'll be good,  
I promise you.  
Father, father, I pray to you. **(I knelt on one knee as I was praying)  
**Now she hasn't slept in weeks, **(I started walking like someone who hadn't sleep for a really long time)  
**She don't wanna close her eyes, **(I used my hands to keep my eyes open)**  
'Cause she's scared that he'll leave.  
They've tried just about everything,  
but it's getting harder now, **(I put my hands on my throat to make it look like I have trouble to breathe.)  
**For him to breathe.  
Then she said,  
Daddy, daddy, don't leave,  
I'll do anything to keep you,  
Right here with me,  
Can't you see how much I need you.  
Daddy, daddy, don't leave,  
the doctors are saying things they don't mean,  
they don't know what they're talking about.  
Somebody hear me out. **(I put my arms up to the sky asking them to listen)  
**Father, (I reached with my left arm left)  
Listen, **(did the same thing but with my right hand and to the right)  
**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go,  
Father,  
Save him,  
I would do anything in return,  
I'll clean my room, try hard in school, I'll be good,  
I promise you.  
Father, father, I pray to you. (**I knelt on one knee as I was praying)**  
Please don't let him go (don't let him go), **(I reached with my hand forward and did a front cart-wheel.)  
**I'm begging you so (begging you so), **(I fell on both my knees like I was begging.)**  
Let him open his eyes,  
Need a little more time,  
To tell him that I love him more, **(I started make it look like I'm crying, in my voice you could hear me almost crying)  
**Than anything in the world,  
It's daddy's little girl. **(I twirled on my right leg while my left is next to my head straight)  
**Father, **(I reached with my left arm left)  
**Listen, **(did the same thing but with my right hand and to the right)  
**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go,  
Father,  
Save him,  
I would do anything in return,  
I'll clean my room, try hard in school, I'll be good,  
I promise you  
Father, father, she was daddy's little girl. **(I fell on the floor lying on my side and hugged my knees like a fetus.)**

The music died down and I stood up and wiped away the tears that escaped from my eyes. They all clapped me. "That was amazing Ally!" Trish said.

"Okay I'll be your partner for the next two numbers." George said and stepped forward. "My name is George and I'm the lead male in the team so I am the one to test your 'team work'." He said smiling.

"Kay. So to what song are we gonna dance to?" I asked.

"Just give me a reason by pink. Do you know it?" He asked. **(A/N don't own it)**

"Yea sure." I said and we started to dance, I had to improve and match his dancing but I think I did pretty well at the end**.(A/N you can just imagine the dance.) **

Every one clapped and then it was time for the last number, he said we are gonna sing web of lies by Ayreon **(A/N don't own it but I love this song and the rest of their songs)**. We started to sing but I felt really weird like I was about to meet someone really important.

**(Bold – Ally**, under lined – Gorge, regular – not in the song)

**Dear PX, I feel you are the one.  
What's your name? Where are you from?  
I'm in love, though we never met.  
Looking for clues, I search the net**

**Dear PX, I'm waiting for your mail**  
**Check every hour, to no avail.**  
**Been up all night, couldn't get to sleep**  
**No way out, I'm in too deep**

Suddenly the door opened and two boys stepped in the room – a brunette and a blonde, and they were really familiar but they had their backs to me so I couldn't see their faces

**Dear PX, it's been 11 days.  
I'm kind of lost within this maze.  
Are you there? Give me but a sign.  
Are you at home? Are you on-line?**

Dear Simone, sorry for the wait  
I've seen your pics, you're looking great  
I'm all alone, dying for a date  
I think we match, it must be fate

I knew I'm supposes to sing now but I couldn't I could only focus on the light surrounding the blonde, then he turned and I saw the face of some on I never thought I'd see again. I saw…

"Austin!" I exclaimed.

"Ally!" he exclaimed surprised.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**please let's try get to 10 reviews till next time, i really like reading your reviews.**

**any way R&R&PM(if you want)**

**and stay Rossome!**

**Rosalina ;)**


End file.
